pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Piranha
|released = 12.5.0 |lethality = 65 |rateoffire = 71 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 18 (Weight) 50 (Current Mobility) |cost = 1700 |Level required = 49 |attribute = |number = 223 |theme = Scientific}} The Piranha is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It is a large rocket launcher with 6 tiny orange rocket heads found on the front. There are some generally technological parts in this gun, but it carries a slightly thrown-together look. On the bottom, there is a steel magazine, along with an orange cord between the clip and the front that flails around loosely whenever the weapon is selected. The handle is orange and black, the body is orange and silver in general and the end is orange, gray, white and black. Strategy It has high Efficiency in general, a slightly slower fire rate, a low capacity, and low mobility. Tips * Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving and quicker kill registering. * This can be used for attacking and rocket jumping without taking self damage. * Fire and jump at the same time when attempting to earn a kill. The barrage lasts a while, so you can shoot, jump, aim, and repeat while dodging lethal weapons. * Aim your shots, it does high Efficiency when all rockets hit, consider it vaguely similar to the Dragon Breath but with a large barrage of rockets, all shots must hit for it to have value. * Be conservative of your ammo. Although the multiple shots might make it a spray and pray type weapon, be aware that you can only do it 6 times before having to reload. * One barrage from this weapon may instantly kill opponents (severely injure if not kill) if''' 'you could manage to land all 6 mini-rockets on the enemy. ** Try turning on your Stealth Bracelet, or even sneaking up from behind. * If performing Category Spam, make sure all 6 mini-rockets are fired off before switching to other weapons. Otherwise, you will waste its capacity inefficiently. Counters * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Strafing with a high mobility weapon should allow you to dodge a majority of this weapon's projectiles. * Using high mobility weapons to outmaneuver these users will prove very effective. * If you see anyone wielding this gun, be sure to stay clear, jump and evade, retreat or take cover. * Its reload speed is atrocious, it's best to attack when he/she is reloading. * Stay away from tight corridors, if stuck in one, activate the Reflector (Gadget) if he/she is firing the barrage. Theme Laboratory themed. Recommended Maps All close ranged maps. Equipment Setups * Equip a long ranged weapon. * A primary or backup weapon to finish off a weakened opponent. * A high mobility melee. Trivia * It somewhat resembles the Pinata from ''War Robots series. * It is one of the four weapons with multiple shots and area damage at the same time, the first being the Hydra, the second being the Loud Piggy, and the third being Double Dragon. * In the 13.0.0 it's weight was reduced to 18 to 15. * in the 13.5.0 update, this weapon‘s Weight has been changed into a new mobility of 55. A new maximum efficiency of 33 and a max combat level of 17. * If one views the Piranha from a different angle of view, it appears to have 4 rockets showing. ** In other angle of view, it appears to have 5 rockets. * This weapon has a heavy tendency to jam—this is shown in both the armory animation and the reload animation. * This, along with the Impulse Rifle, Minigun Shotgun, Orbital Pistol, Combat Yo-Yo, Nanobots Rifle, One Shot, and Judge, is part of the Ninium set. * In the 15.1.0 (Balance/Revolution) update, this weapon got its power changed into an efficiency of 30, although it got nerfed, the gameplay doesn't really change. ** It now takes two barrages to kill a max armored opponent. ** A piranha is carnivorous fish that assault prey in a frenzy, this may refer to the gun launching "frenzies" of missles * Its mini-rockets have firerate of 98 before the next one flys out. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Multiple Shots Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Legendary Category:Trader's Van